Elevator Music
by PinkandBlackAttack
Summary: Two bitter rivals soon finds out that being stuck in a elevator isn't so bad after all. FEMSLASH.


Nattie was pissed very very pissed at her husband TJ not being romantic as she wanted him to be, she always got stuck with whatever he wanted to do and never wanted to try anything different. It was like the same exact thing over and over again with TJ, and finally she had had enough of it. She was in a motel room after she had a match against Aksana, she decided to go out go sight seeing since her husband was at the bar with his friends and wasn't coming back till later on at midnight.

She exited out of the motel and entered the an elevator, she sighed realizing she was going to spend the night by herself again but someone else was about to enter too, as you think that Nattie's night didn't get anything worse, think again. A woman had stepped inside the elevator with Nattie, the woman was her arch rival Summer Rae.

"Great, just what I need another pain in the ass." She thought to herself trying not to notice Summer standing next to her.

"Hey Nattie." Summer greeted.

"Summer." She said quickly as if she didn't want to speak to her at all.

"Hey did you see the match with John Cena and the Usos vs the Wyatt Family."

"You know what Summer, we're co workers, okay. Just because we're in an elevator doesn't mean we have to talk, okay?"

"Uh yeah sure?" She said. Summer never really got why Nattie hated her so much, she really got why all the Total Divas hated her so much. Sure it made have seem to be that she was flirting with Daniel Bryan when she pulled him over aside to talk to him but she was only telling him that she cares what he and the WWE Superstars think about her sleeping around with other men, although it wasn't necessarily true and if it was it wasn't anybody's business to butt in. On the outside it may have seem that she didn't give a damn about what people say about her but it still hurts her deep inside.

The two blondes sat in silence for a long time until suddenly the elevator had stopped moving jerking the two blondes to the walls.

"Oh my god, no." Nattie said banging on the door to get out.

"Nattie, all you have to do is push the emergency button." Summer went to push the elevator emergency button, but it wasn't working.

"Oh shit." She said continuing to press the button.

"What is it?"

"We're really are stuck, get comfortable we might be in here for a while."

_15 minutes later..._

Nattie and Summer said on opposite sides waiting on the elevator to move again, they've been in for 15 or 16 minutes and had nothing to do but they sat there bored out of there mind's.

"I'm so bored." Summer whined.

"That makes the two of us."

"So why are you being nice to me for the past 16 minutes. I thought you hated my guts."

"I do...but then I'm not like you. I don't screw people over, and ignore them when they need my help. Don't take it as a sign I've forgiven you."

With her fear replaced by anger Summer bristled asking,

"Forgive me... forgive me for what? I never knew why you hated me so damn much in the first place. At least you could let me in on it."

"Like you don't know!"

"No Nattie I don't have a clue. Was it something I did that you saw or heard me say or do? Or was it something someone said I did?"

Nattie thought for a moment. It was so long ago she couldn't remember. As she thought about it, she gotten her information from people second hand. Then she felt a sicking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized that maybe her information about the things Summer allegedly said about her were false.

"Well?" Summer asked again.

"I heard it form someone I know and trust implicitly."

"Oh... second hand information... hearsay. That's all you needed to be sure it was me. How nice. It would have been nice if you had come to me, and confronted me with this information, maybe then I could have cleared the air, but then you were too busy listening to lies to come and ask me."

Nattie was becoming furious, not only with Summer for pointing out she could have been duped, but she was mad that Summer just might be right. She took somebodies word as gospel instead of checking it out first.

She kissed Summer on the cheek again which seemed to calm her down when Nattie felt Summer's hands on her cheek. Seconds later she felt Summer's lips pressed against hers. Summer's kiss was followed by another more passionate kiss as her tongue parted Nattie's lip, and slid into Nattie's mouth where the two of them were soon engaged in a very passionate, soulful kiss.

The two women seemed to melt into one another's arms as their kisses kept getting more and more passionate. Nattie felt Summer's hands moving up and down her back, caressing her as both their arousal continued to grow. Nattie tried to resist temptation, but found herself losing her ability to resist Summer's kisses and caresses.

Nattie couldn't help retuning Summer's caresses as Summer moved her hands over Nattie's ass. Summer's caresses were making Nattie all the more aroused when she felt Summer's hands moving up her back, and down onto her ass. Nattie sighed softly, as Summer started gently squeezing Nattie's ass, pulling her closer.

After a few minutes she felt Summer tugging at the zipper on her dress. Summer broke their kiss as she looked into Nattie's eyes while she pushed her dress off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor of the elevator. Then not saying word Summer reached behind Nattie, and unhooked her bra as Nattie looked into her beautiful brown eyes in the dim light.

Next she felt the warmth of Summer's lips on her neck as she continued to toy with her nipples. Her kisses were so soft and beautiful as she kissed her way down Nattie's neck onto her shoulders. As Summer kissed her shoulder she felt the soft, gently caress of Summer's touch move over her breasts.

The softness of Summer's touch on her breasts, the warmth of her kiss was making Nattie pussy burn with passion. She cooed softly as Summer continued caressing her breasts, and then strumming her nipples, followed by her rolling them between her thumb and forefingers as Nattie gave into her lust.

She gasped again when she felt Summer's lips on her nipples, sucking them one at a time, and then flicking them with her tongue as her right hand moved down Nattie's stomach toward her mound.

Nattie instinctively parted her legs as Summer continued pleasuring Nattie's nipples. Nattie gasped again when she felt Summer's hand move down her stomach, and move between her legs with the only thing between her pussy and Summer hand was her thong.

Then Summer began pressing the palm of her hand against Nattie's mound, and gently squeezing her as Nattie moaned resting her head on Summer's shoulder. Nattie stood there, her pussy burning with passion, as her juices filled her pussy, all from Summer's beautiful touch.

While Summer continued to pleasure her, Nattie raised her hands, and unzipped Summer's dress pushing it off her shoulders as Summer had done to her, allowing it to fall down to her waist as Summer continued squeezing her mound. After a few minutes Summer slid her hand down the front of Nattie's thing cupping her bare pussy in her hand as she started running her fingertips over Nattie's bare mound.

Her touch was exquisite, and her passion was growing as she eased her middle finger between Nattie's drenched lips moving it up and down her creamy slit. Nattie was now gasping and moaning as Summer worked her finger deep into her pussy, followed by another as she totally succumbed to Summer's seduction.

Summer worked her fingers deep inside Nattie's pussy as she stood there holding on to Summer as an orgasm started welling up inside her. Suddenly Nattie started shaking and shuddering as a strong orgasm washed over her while she kissed Summer with all the passion she could muster.

Nattie pulled Summer's hand from her thong, lifting it to her face and taking her fingers into her mouth as she sucked her own juices from Nattie's fingers. Giving into her passion, Nattie pushed Summer's dress all the way off her hips followed by her bra. She took Summer breasts in her hands, smiling as looked at Summer's beautiful breasts.

She loved her large aureole's, and dark red nipples that were rock hard. Nattie pushed Summer back again the wall of the elevator where she began kissing her, and caressing her breasts and tugging at Summers nipples all while Summer moaned and begged her not to stop.

As Summer had done to her, Nattie kissed, licked and sucked Summer's nipples taking her to the edge of orgasm. Nattie moved her hand down Summer's stomach, and directly into her thong where she found a white hot pussy, soaked with Summer's juices as they ran down onto her fingers.

Nattie kissed her, and worked her fingers deep into Summer's pussy as Summer raised her arms moaning, and squealing as Nattie worked her fingers around inside her pussy, rubbing her clit with her thumb as Summer gasped. Never had she ever imagined that she would ever be making love to Summer, and yet here she was doing just that and loving it.

Nattie knelt down practically tearing Summers thong from her body exposing her beautiful pussy. She loved the dark tuft of soft, black pussy fur, and the way it was trimmed exposing her large, thick labia and her swollen clit. Nattie rubbed her cheek against Summer's pussy, then moved her cheek down over her labia as if her pussy lips were kissing her.

Then as Summer draped her leg over Nattie's shoulder while Nattie started running her tongue over Summer's pussy, lapping up her juices as they flowed down onto her tongue. Nattie parted Summer's folds sliding her tongue up and down Summer's creamy slit, and then tongue fucking her as Summer moaned and squealed.

The more she tongue fucked Summer's pussy the more she squealed grabbing Nattie's head, and thrusting her pussy into her face. Nattie them replaced her tongue with her fingers, taking Summer's clit between her lips where she began alternating between licking and sucking her clit.

Summer was so aroused she was gasping for air as her orgasm drew closer and closer. Finally without warning Summer's body started to shake violently as one orgasm after another coursed though her body. Just as her orgasm started to subside the phone in the elevator started to ring making the both of them jump. Nattie answered the phone as Summer stood behind her pulling her thong down over her hips as Nattie said,

"Another hour TJ...are you serious? I wanted to do stuff together. Can't you do you anything right? Ya, ya right...it better not be any more than an hour TJ."

Summer just smiled, not saying a word as she grabbed Nattie turning her around, and pushing her against the elevator wall. With Nattie's cheek pressed against the elevator wall, Summer knelt down, and began caressing Nattie's ass, and running her tongue over her ass. Nattie started moaning again whispering,

"Oh fuck Summer...do it baby...do my fucking ass. Oh you make me feel so fucking good!"

Summer moved her tongue up to the cleft at the top of Nattie's ass, teasing her and making her squeal as Nattie begged her not to stop. Nattie squealed when she felt Summer's tongue moving along her ass, teasing her as she squeezed her cheeks. Nattie reached down, and pulled her cheeks apart hissing,

"Eat my ass...eat my fucking ass!"

She squealed again when she felt Summer's tongue move between her cheeks, and push against her asshole as Nattie gasped,

"Oh fuck...oh fuck ya!"

Summer teased Nattie for a few minutes, when she finally penetrated her ass with her tongue causing Nattie to squeal out. Never had she felt such passion as she did when Rachael started tongue fucking her ass. Summer tongue fucked Nattie's ass when she decided it was time for something she'd been wanting to do for over some time. Summer turned Nattie around with her pussy in her face, and looked up at her saying,

"I want to taste you pussy... I've wanted to for so long now. Even when you were hating me for something I didn't do it made you all the more desirable. Wanting the very thing I couldn't have."

"I'm so sorry Summer...If I'd only know...you are so beautiful."

"No Nattie, you have no idea how much pleasure I got fantasizing about making love to you, and masturbating just thinking about it. It was the love, hate relationship of my fantasy that made it all the more intense."

"And now?" Nattie ask.

"And now I'm going to make you cum like never before. This is where we started a new chapter in our relationship. The hate is finished, and now the love begins."

"But... but how did you know that I wouldn't go off on you when you came on to me? I've been so careful not to let anyone know that I was bisexual."

"Come on Nattie...I knew all along. You know the old saying...It takes one to know one. Well, I knew. Now stop talking, we don't have much time."

Summer then lowered her head and started exploring Nattie 's pussy as Nattie held onto her head as Summer's tongue moved over Nattie's pussy, parting her folds as her juices flowed down onto Summer's tongue. Summer started probing Nattie's pussy as she ran her tongue up and down her love canal, and then slid her tongue deep into Nattie's pussy as far as she could.

Nattie was gasping and moaning as Summer took her clit into her mouth where she started licking and sucking her clit as she had done to her. Along with the fingers in her pussy, and her clit in her mouth Nattie was soon cumming, and thrusting her pussy into Summer's face as she held her head against her pussy. Once Nattie had finished cumming they could hear voices of the workmen.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Umm, yeah two women are."

"Alright give us three minutes and we'll get you out of there."

"Kay."

_10 minutes later..._

After having sex with each other Nattie and Summer was back dressed and composed, they sat there while the workmen were working on them getting out of the elevator.

"Hey Summer,"

"Yeah?"

"Please, not a word about this to anyone. It was a one time thing and this will never happen again okay?"

"Sure." Soon the elevator had started back working and the door opened back to the first floor. Nattie went one way while Summer went the other way, Nattie was soon confronted by her husband TJ.

"Sup."


End file.
